


Danny's Night Out:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Coyote Ugly: Hawaii Five-O Style: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anger Management, Bars and Pubs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Club/Clubs, Consensual, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fighting, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Outing, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Rude/Crude Remarks, Singing, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny makes his big singing debut, His ohana is there to support him, Does it go good?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is a part to my series!!!!*





	Danny's Night Out:

*Summary: Danny makes his big singing debut, His ohana is there to support him, Does it go good?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author's Note: This is a part to my series!!!!*

After a couple of months of success, **_The Boar's Den_** has became the hottest spot of all of Oahu, Everyone comes to check out Steve & his crew, as they perform, while they serve drinks & make the nights fun for the crowd, & it is always successful, whenever everyone gathers at the popular bar. Steve & the crew are very grateful for the turnout every night, & on the weekends, when they open for business.

The Money pours in, & everyone was glad that no one gets tired of coming, & watches the crew show their talents, as they shine, when they are on top of the bar, It was a dream come true, as each night happens. They hired Adam Noshimuri, Kono's Husband, & he fits right in, as soon as he was introduced to the group, & the ohana was complete for now. Til, They need to add to the group later.

Steve only allows creditable reporters into the bar, where they report on what's happening around the bar, & take pictures of the crew, & of Danny, when he is singing, & performing his heart out for the nightly crowd, which makes them happy, cause they love the blond, & Danny loves them right back. The Shorter Man makes up the routines for everyone else, & they do it together.

He works his ass off, making sure that everything goes perfect, Even his dances, which is always on point, He, Chin-Ho Kelly, Steve McGarrett, & Danny "Danno" Williams do the line dance to **_The Devil Went Down To Georgia by The Charlie Daniels Band_** , It was starts the night off, The Guys love doing it, & the girls, Kono Kalakaua, & Catherine Rollins trade off sometimes with them to do it on the other nights.

The Loudmouth Blond decided to do a showcase to debut his vocal talents, Everyone was so proud of him to do it, He & Steve shared a kiss to celebrate, He has the kids at a babysitter, & then, they all went to the club, where the showcase is being held. Everyone was ready to have a fun night, but there is always something to spoil it for everyone else, & they hate when that happens.

As they were listening to Danny sing, Some Asshole exclaimed, "Shake it, Baby !", Adam looked over at him in disbelief, "Come on, That's what I am talking about, Baby, Shake it !", The Handsome Asian rolled his eyes in disbelief, & was ready to spring into action, but the Bar Owner stopped him in his tracks, & said this to him with an serious expression on his face.

"Don't do it, Ad, He is a bigger guy, & you are still on probation", "It's not worth it, Baby", Kono said, as the beautiful native said, as she & he shared a kiss, & it calmed him down a bit, "He is an ass", Catherine said, as the beautiful brunette relaxes further into her seat, while Chin said, "Let it be", Adam said with a reassuring smile to his ohana, & friends.

"Relax those **_Anger_** **_Management_** Classes are paying off", Steve nodded, & said, "Good," Adam just backhanded him in the face, Danny saw & winked at him in gratitude. Steve & the others just stared in amusement, Danny comes off the stage, They complimented him, & Danny said with a smile, "I am gonna do this occasionally", Everyone was glad to hear it, as they left the club, where they went out to celebrate.

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
